Cop
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella likes to make a point of speeding along the same stretch of road that Officer Cullen patrols. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Cop

**Here's the next installment. Enjoy, support has been great from all my readers**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

 **Cop**

 **One Shot. Bella likes to make a point of speeding along the same stretch of road that Officer Cullen patrols. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Miss Swan. You are aware that this is the seventh time this month that I have pulled you over for speeding?"

Rolling her window down, she leaned out. Her shirt was only half done up as she'd been getting changed. The blouse was thin and very see-through. Her deep red lacy bra underneath was on full display.

"I'm sorry Officer Cullen. I was heading home after a long day in the café and I was trying to get changed…"

"So you were not focused on the road. You know that distractions within the car cause most road accidents? I'll have to give you another ticket for that."

"Or…"

She leaned forward further, pushing her breasts out. His eyes flicked down before returning to his notepad.

"You could just let me go."

"Miss Swan. Due to the number of tickets you have received it is routine to take your licence from you and take you down to the station. I ask you to step out of your vehicle and hand over the keys."

Happily, she waited for him to take a step away before climbing out. She made a purpose of opening her legs so that he could see her matching red panties up her skirt. They both walked around the car so they weren't road side. Leaning against her car, Miss Swan puffed her chest out, revealing her bra even more.

"Have you been drinking Miss Swan?"

"No Officer Cullen."

"When was the last time in which you did consume any alcohol?"

"Monday Evening. I had a glass of wine."

"And you are still a non-smoker?"

"Yes. And I still don't take any form of drugs, other than the pill and occasionally painkillers."

He nodded once as he took everything down.

"Can I see your insurance?"

"Of course Officer Cullen."

Turning round, she wiggled her hips as she leaned in through the car window. Not being able to reach, she shook her hips again and fell forwards. Seeing her struggle, he took hold of her waist to help her out. Her hand hung between their bodies and she flecked her fingers out against his straining bulge. He cleared his throat, stepping away from her.

"I think I may have left the papers at home."

"Well Miss Swan. You will have to come down to the station then."

"You could follow me home and I'll give them to you there. I've just had such a long day and I renewed my insurance last week."

"You know that I cannot do that Miss Swan. I will arrest you if I have to."

"Why don't you then?"

He ran his hand through his hair and started at the ground. Placing her hand on his chest, he looked up at her.

"Do you like me Officer?"

"That is unprofessional Miss Swan."

"But it's true. Admit it. I won't tell anyone. I think it's really sweet."

"Stop it Miss Swan."

She rose onto her tiptoes and hovered her lips next to his ear.

"I like you too Officer Cullen. Why else would I speed past you so often?"

"Be that as it may Miss Swan, I am working at the moment."

Feigning, she pretended to become light headed. Stumbling a little, he reached out to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Are you okay Miss Swan? Can you hear me?"

As limp as she could, she leant against his chest.

"Sorry, I just went a little faint. Can I sit down?"

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"No. No, I will be okay."

He opened the back door of the passenger side and helped her sit down. Kneeling in front of her, he looked her in the eyes.

"Your eyes haven't dilated."

"I'm feeling better already. I'm okay."

"Are you sure Miss Swan?"

"Yes. Unless you want to give me the kiss of life."

A crooked smile took over his lips and he stood up. All of a sudden his lips were on hers. She grinned into the kiss and responded eagerly. Holding both his cheeks, she lay back against the seats and pulled him with her. He blindly reached around to close the door. They moved further into the car until her head reached the other door. The three seats were quite flat so made more of a bench. She started to undo the buttons on his uniform before pushing it off his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he quickly pulled his police belt off and slung it over the front seat. Her hands clawed at his cheeks as she led his head down to hers. He brought his hands up to her breasts cautiously. When she moaned into his mouth, he gripped her breasts roughly. She nimbly undid his pants and pushed them down his legs. Kicking them off, he threw his hand up her skirt and ripped her panties in two.

"Hey. I liked those."

"I'll buy you plenty more as long as I can come over for dinner sometime."

"Definitely."

Tangling her fingers into his hair, she brought his lips back down to hers. He didn't waste time pushing his boxers out of the way and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled at his back as he slid into her. The pace he created was rough and aggressive. Both needed and wanted what they were doing. He placed his hands on either side of her head, rising above her. His lips stayed on hers as he pumped in and out. Thrusting even harder, he could feel her quivering beneath him. He too was on the brink of his release. One. Two. Three. Four. She shattered beneath him only for him to spill into her. Continuing to rock his hips into hers, he lay his head on her chest. When he pulled out of her, he began to dress. With all his clothes on, she sat up on the seat beside him and curled into side.

"I love you my husband."

"As I love you my wife. I'll see you at home."

"Okay."

"Please stop speeding. I don't want to have to give you any more tickets."

"Fine then. I still love you."

They both climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and led her round to the driver's door. Holding the door open, he waited for her to climb in before closing the door. He leaned in the window and pecked her lips.

"Here's your ticket baby. Make it the last."

"Whatever. See you later."

"Bye baby."


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
